


An Impossible Project

by schrupert



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, One Night Stands, Sexy, Sexy Times, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrupert/pseuds/schrupert
Summary: Tony Stark is gutted after his break-up with Pepper, and it's beginning to effect Stark Industries.  As one of the leading engineers at SI, you are tasked with what may be your most impossible project yet -- Tony Stark.  Are you capable of handling the project?  Yes, you are.





	An Impossible Project

You like working for Stark Industries.  The work is interesting, and getting the chance to work for Tony Stark, even if you’ve never actually met him, and let’s be honest when would someone like you ever actually have the chance to me THE TONY STARK, is amazing.  You’re the envy of all your friends back home who ever teased you about being a girl who wanted to study engineering. Well you showed them didn’t you? You were working at the most impressive company in the world for the most impressive man in the world.  I mean, you work for freakin’ IRON MAN. None of your friends could beat that.

And you thought that you were doing a pretty good job, too.  You’d been there for a year now. The projects you worked on were interesting and your co-workers were...okay.  Yeah, they were mostly guys who weren’t even that attractive and definitely talked down to you because they thought that a woman couldn’t be as smart as they were, but you showed them up each and every time it came to talk about something important.

That’s why it didn’t surprise you when your boss told you that someone from HR wanted to talk to you,

“What do they want to talk to me about?” you asked as your boss led you down the hall to a door labeled Stark Industries HR.

“I don’t know,” your boss said.  “They just said they wanted to speak with you and that it was really important and a secret.  Like most stuff here. Okay, here you go.”

Your boss leaves and you’re left standing in front of the lady at the HR desk.  “Hi, I’m y/n. I’m supposed to meet with someone about an assignment?”

The lady at the desk didn’t say a word, only lifted the phone, pressed a button and said ‘Y/N is here to see you’.

She came of as quite rude, but maybe that’s just how people in HR were.  You’d never been in trouble before, so you’d never been sent to HR before so you weren’t sure how things like this were supposed to go.  Maybe that’s just the way things were.

A dark haired woman with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes emerged from the back offices.  “Ah, y/n, I’m glad you could make it. I’m Maria Hill. Please come on back.”

You followed the woman into the back office and sat down as she closed the door.  “What is this about?” you ask. “Is there something wrong?”

“Quite the contrary, y/n,” Maria said.  “You’ve been selected for a very important super secret project.”

“Does it have to do with the…. Avengers Initiative?” you ask.

Maria tilted her head.  “Considering that we all work for Stark Industries and Tony Stark is Iron Man, you could say that everything we do has to do with the Avengers Initiative.  But this is very important, so don’t interrupt. As you know we work for Stark Industries and Tony Stark has been very distracted recently. I’m sure that you’ve seen in the news that he and Pepper Potts broke up pretty recently and he’s been very upset.  And since she’s the CEO of Stark Industries now, she is very upset too, but the board isn’t concerned about that. They’re concerend about Tony. If he’s in a depression, he may not work as hard as we need him to which will impact our shareholders and how much money the company is making.  And the board can’t have that.”

You shake your head to show that you’re listening, but you can’t help but feel bad for Tony.  You know that he and Pepper were really in love and it has to be hard having someone break up with you like that.  You don’t even really understand it -- if you were dating Tony Stark you wouldn’t let Iron Man come between you. You’d let him do whatever he has to because Iron Man saves peoples lives, and isnt’ that more important than making money?  He’s an Avenger! But you weren’t dating him. He wasn’t dating anyone right now and was apparently very sad.

“So we’ve been impressed with how smart you are and we think that you’re beautiful enough to catch his attention,” Maria continued.

“You… you think I’m beautiful?” you ask, interrupting her again.  Sure, you can see in a mirror that your long dark hair, almond eyes, and athletic but slim figure are acceptable on Instagram, but because you work with dorky engineers day in and day out you’ve always counted on your brains first.

“Yes, of course you are, y/n, you’re one of the most beautiful women at Stark Industries,” Maria continued.  “And that’s why we think that you’d be perfect for this project. We need you to help get Tony Stark out of his depression and we think that he just needs a beautiful woman as a distraction.  But since you’re a smart woman too, we’re hoping you were better than just some random model bimbo that he could pick up at a party.”

“You… you want me to seduce Tony Stark??” you gasp.

“For the good of the company.  And for the good of Iron Man. He can’t save as many people if he’s sad.”

You nod.  It makes sense.  A sad Iron Man can’t save as many people and people may die.  And you’ve always found Tony Stark incredibly attractive so this wouldn’t be hard on your end.  Maybe it would help him get over Pepper Potts and you’d be helping the company AND get to spend some time with Tony Stark which would make all of your friends so jealous.

“I’ll do it,” you say.  

“Perfect.”  Maria smiled that smile that didn’t reach up to her eyes again.  “We’ve bought you some new clothes and some new makeup and we’ll send a car around to take you to his mansion.  You’ll have dinner reservations at 8, so try and get him happy enough to leave the house.”

~*~*~

You stand in front of his door and absently tuck a loose strand of your hair behind your ear before ringing the doorbell.  The dress you’re wearing is a deep sapphire that matches your eyes and while it looks simple it’s cut like it was made for you and obviously very expensive.  The company didn’t spare any expense to make sure that you looked your best before you saw Tony. You wonder if he knews that you’re coming or if it’ll be a complete surprise.  Hopefully he’ll think it’s a good surprise.

The door opens before you can knock and a british voice over the speaker comes on.  “Welcome, y/n. Ms. Hill informed me that you would be coming over and that I was to let you in at once.”

“Oh… hello,” you say before cautiously stepping in.

“You may call me JARVIS,” the voice said.  “Mr. Stark is down in his workshop. If you follow the stairs to your left, you can find your way there.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” you say politely before following his instructions and heading to the stairs.

The workshop is surrounded by glass and at the bottom of the stairs.  You push open the door, which was unlocked and look at the figure bent over a table.  “Mr. Stark?” you said. 

Tony’s head lifted up and he look at you intensely.  “Who are you?”

“I’m y/n,” you answer.  “I work at Stark Industries.  I was sent to… see if you needed anything.”

Tony is looking at you like he’s assessing you. Taking all of you in.  Deciding exactly what he’s going to do with you. It’s a little thrilling, if you’re honest.  He’s so smart, so quick, you both want to ask him exactly what he’s seeing when he looks at you, and also never say anything so he never stops looking at you like that.  “I see -- you’re the one I’m supposed to take out to dinner. Something to get me out of the house am I right?”

You nod.  “I hope that I haven’t inconvenienced you,” you add, suddenly apologetic.  

Tony shook his head.  “No, no I was expecting this.  I just didn’t think that you would be here this quickly.  And I’m in the middle of making an adjustment to my helmet and I’m sorry, I don’t think I’m going to be able to leave until it’s done.”  He wiped his hand on the white, tight tank top he was wearing. He’d obviously been working all day because his arms were covered in grease and sweat.  

This was a man right here.  Why didn’t any of the engineers you worked with in your department look like this?  This is what brilliance, and a solid work out program, looked like.

“I could help you,” you say suddenly.  “I’m an engineer too. I could help you with your problem and then we could go to dinner.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow.  “Do you think that you’re smart enough to solve a problem with the heads up display?  You work for me so you’re obviously smart, but do you think you’re Iron Man smart?”

You smile.  “I think that I was born ready to get my fingers all over Iron Man,” you say before you think better of it.

Tony matches your smile, and there’s a little something extra in his eyes as he looks at you.  Is it… hunger? Desire? “I like that in a woman. Well, come over here and give it a look. Although I would be careful not to get your pretty dress all messed up.  It might be better if you took it off.”

Your breath catches.  Is he flirting with you?  Yes, yes he’s definitely flirting with you. But how should you flirt back?  You decide that being bold is your best approach because when will you ever get the chance to be alone with Tony Stark again?  You reach back and unzip your dress, letting it fall to the floor and you step out of it. You hadn’t worn a bra with the dress because of the deep back so all you’re wearing now is a pair of black lace panties and 4in black stiletto heels.  “You’re right, I wouldn’t want to get my pretty dress messed up,” you say. You walk over to where he’s sitting, and the view of you is defintely doing things to him. Maria was obviously right -- you are a very attractive woman, and it’s time that you accepted that about yourself.  If you could have someone like Tony Stark looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing on the planet well then you could do anything couldn’t you?

“That’s not exactly what I meant, but I’ll take it,” Tony said, his eyes never leaving you, even as he shifted to let you look at the helmet.  “Here, let me show you what I’m talking about.” 

Your breath catches as he moves to stand behind you, pressed up against your back as he guides your hand to the broken part.  “This isn’t shifting correctly,” he murmurs, but it’s obvious that his thoughts are no longer on his tech. You can feel his hard length pressiing against you from behind.  You thought this was just going to be dinner. Dinner and a conversation, but if you were being honest  _ really truly honest _ you have to admit that this is one of the fantasies you’ve had since you were a girl.  Tony Stark, the most brilliant man on the planet, attracted to you. Wanting you. And you were in complete control.  You could tell him no. You could walk away. You could do anything you wanted to right now and he looked like he would say yes.  

You could do anything you wanted.  And what you wanted, what you really really wanted… was Tony Stark.  

You take his hand and lead his fingers to the junction of your thighs so he can feel how warm and wet you are under your panties.  “I have a better idea of something to play with.” you say.

You can feel his breath on the back of your neck as he chuckles and starts to rub in small circles that most intimate part of you.  “I think I”d rather play with that too,” he says.

In a flash, he’d picked you up and raced you up the stairs to his bedroom.  There is a wall full of windows and a giant bed in the middle with the silkiest sheets you’ve ever seen.  Even though there is no one even close to this mansion on a hill, you can imagine that people can see you from the wall of windows and it gives you a thrill that everyone will know that you are the one with Tony Stark tonight.  

He tosses you with ease onto the bed, his biceps flexing as he pulls the dirty tank top off and unzips his pants.  “I can take a shower,” he says.

“No!” you say.  “Don’t. I like this.”

“You like fucking a dirty engineer?” he says as his clothes get tossed to the side and he crawls onto the bed, careful of the erection straining from his body.  

You smile.  “I like fucking you,” you murmur.

“Yes, you will.”  Tony is on you in an instant, kissing your mouth.  Then your neck, And down your body to your breasts before he sits up and powerfully sheaths himself into you.

You gasp at the fullness.  You’ve been with other men before, but no one took command and left you as full as Tony Stark.  His dick stretched you completely and every nerve ending you have down there is on fire. In a good way.  In the best way. He’s completely inside you when he starts to move on top of you, your breasts bouncing in rhythm as he murmurs your name over and over again.  He’s completely enthralled by you and he sounds like there is no where else he’d rather be. 

He’s very good at this and you feel like you’re going to cum any second.  And then you do, explosively. You yell out his name and he tells you that he’s about to come and you yell not yet!  Not yet! If he keeps going you might come a second time and that’s what you want -- that’s all you want right now. You want the orgasm to never end, and your time with Tony to never end, and your name on his lips to never end.

He does what you’ve told him and bites his lip as he plows into you quicker and quicker.  His face is straining against the strain of not coming but you want a second orgasm and that’s what he’s going to give you.

It takes another minute but you can feel the fire building in your loins again.  More and more and more and  _ finally _ your orgasm rolls through you a second time and you’re seeing stars.  You’ve never felt something so wonderful in your life and you know that no one else will ever gives you the kind of fire and electricity that Tony does.

With your gasps and cries of passion, Tony can no longer contain himself and he cums hard inside of you, your name being what he cries out as he eyes roll back and he empties himself into you.  

He falls down on top of you, complete spent and takes a deep breath. “That was amazing, y/n,” he says.

“Anything I can do to help, Mr. Stark,” you said, your breath ragged yourself.

“Tony,” he murmurs before he falls asleep.  “Call me Tony.”

~*~*~

You wake up in the morning, naked in Tony Stark’s bed.  All of your body is sore after your lovemaking from last night, but you couldn’t be happier.  But you were alone in the bed -- where’s Tony? Maybe since you didn’t get dinner last night you could get breakfast today?  And then maybe a walk through a park. Oh, or maybe he would take you flying in his Iron Man suit. 

Maybe… maybe he would let you _ try on _ one of the Iron Man suits!

You pull on one of his button up shirts, making sure you unbutton the first three buttons so that your breasts are slightly exposed and walk down into the kitchen.  Tony is at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. “Good morning, Tony,” you say.

He looks up, surprised.  And then confused. “What are you still doing here?”

You’re surprised now.  “I just woke up. I thought we might have breakfast and then go do something outside.  I’ve always wanted to see one of your Iron Man suits up close.”

He was very confused now.  “Oh… oh I… damn. Pepper was usually the one who got rid of people in the morning.  I never had to do this myself.” He took a deep breath and sighed. “I miss Pepper.”

You’re taken aback.  But then you remember that you weren’t here to become Tony Stark’s girlfriend.  You were sent to make him happy. But then why did it leave a pain in your heart to hear that he wanted to get rid of you?  “Oh… oh, yeah. No, I can go. I have things I need to do myself.”

“Oh good,” Tony said.  “Because I’m not sure what Pepper used to do to get people to leave in the morning.  She was always so very good at it. JARVIS, what would Pepper do right now?”

The British voice came to life over the loudspeakers again.  “Miss Potts would take out the trash.”

“Isn’t that what I have you for?” Tony asked.

“The proverbial trash,” JARVIS explained as you stood there.  “She was insinuating that the women you slept with and then discarded were trash.”

“Well that sounds rather mean, doesn’t it?” Tony murmured.  “I still love her, though. OKay, well, I’m sure you know your way out.  I have a new outfit for you by the door so you can get dressed in that, and feel free to keep that shirt as a souvineer of our night together.”

You are surprised at how the morning is going, but remind yourself that it was never supposed to be something long term.  “Okay. Well, thank you Mr. Stark. Perhaps I’ll see you at work.”

“Tony,” he added, with a wink and a smile.  “I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Tony, y/n.”

You can’t help but smile at that.  You get dressed and step out of the house and into the waiting Uber to take you back to your apartment.  It might not have gone the way that you thought it would, but it was a very successful night if you did say so yourself.

Besides, everyone would be jealous when they heard about your night with Tony Stark.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it -- this is my first time ever doing reader fic and I'm super excited for you guys to try it!! I've liked it for a long time and it was good to try something new! I think it turned out okay! Did you like it??


End file.
